


Good morning

by Horny_Tornado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki and Noya both have physical touch as their love language you can’t convince me otherwise, TsukkiNoya - Freeform, Waking Up, morning fluff, romantic TsukkiNoya, they’re in love your honour, tsukinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Tornado/pseuds/Horny_Tornado
Summary: Just a regular fluff-filled morning with the TsukkiNoya couple, both of which have physical touch as their love language
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 32





	Good morning

Nishinoya let out a cute yawn as he stirred in his sleep. His body refused to move as he just melted deeper into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. The blond's arms lay protectively around the Libero's waist, and his soft lips were pressed faintly on his forehead. Tsukishima's long eyelashes kissed his light cheeks, and Nishinoya just pressed a light peck against his neck. He stared lovingly at his boyfriend, for what felt like the most wonderful eternity. How could he have been so lucky to find this man? Tsukishima's eyes fluttered open, his golden irises staring at Nishinoya. Their gazes interlocked, both thinking the same thing: I fucking love this man. "G'morning, Love." Tsukishima's deep voice was still hoarse from just waking up, and Nishinoya fell in love once again. "I don't wanna wake up..." Nishinoya moaned, snuggling deeper into his chest. "How long do you want?" "Forever..." Nishinoya mumbled softly. Tsukishima chuckled, "love you, babe." Nishinoya blushed red, wrapping his arms around the middle blocker's neck. "Shut up~" Tsukishima moved his arm, making Nishinoya pout, and but his thumb under Nishinoya's chin, making him look up. The two stared into one another's eyes as their lips interlocked. The two melted into the kiss, savouring every moment. When Tsukishima pulled away, he smirked when he saw Nishinoya's pleading look. "Go brush your teeth first, dumbass." Nishinoya looked offended, but just hugged Tsukishima - too lazy to do anything else.


End file.
